Red and Yellow
'Red and Yellow '''are anthropomorphic characters introduced in M&M's commercials since 1996. Red is an M&M's character originally voiced by Jon Lovitz, but is currently voiced by Billy West, who also voiced Fry in Futurama. The other M&M's usually make fun of him because he is the shortest. Red can be described as the "main character" of the M&M's. Yellow Is the spokescandy for Peanut M&Ms. He is one of the two "nut" M&Ms, The other being the Almond M&M, Blue. Yellow is the happy go-lucky one of the M&MS. He always tries to see the best in things, and is almost never sad. He is Red's best friend and is always by his side in the commercials. Red usually uses Yellow to make him do things he dosen't want to do, taking advantage of Yellow being gullible, but in the end they are best friends. He was originally voiced by John Goodman, who also voiced Sulley in Monsters Inc., and is currently voiced by J.K. Simmons. Relationships Friends *Dennis Miller *Tia Carrere *Patrick Warburton *Optimus Prime *X-Men *Pirates of the Carribean *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dorothy Gale *Santa Claus *Guardians of the Galaxy *Indiana Jones Sidkicks *Blue *Green *Orange *Brown Foes *Darth Vader *Stormtroopers *King Doom *Grey impostor M&M's *M&M's Minis *Lost M&M's Tribe Quotes Red *"I dunno, I never met the guy. (...) AAAHH! HE DOES EXIST!!" - in the Christmas commercial. *"Actually, buddy, I think you made it even better." - response to Yellow in the end of the second Christmas commercial special *"We can't have thought she was gonna leave us." - meeting Dorothy Gale *"That is not gonna happen." - ignoring Yellow kissing him. *"Who's delivering these strawberried-peanut butter M&M's?" *"98% of people love M&M's." *"What is SO suspicious about candy-coded chocolates who walk and talk like this, You gotta check out everybody, though." *"I told you the crystal skull would lead us to the mint crisp M&M's!" *"So, Lord Vader... these dark chocolate M&M's are a good idea, but, uh... we've decided not to join the dark side." - in a Star Wars Commercial. *"To the recording studio!" *"Do we REALLY have to choose him to be our next spokesperson?" - about the Caramel piece guy. *"Well, we made it thru another Halloween without getting eaten. And this year was a close one." *"They're Ogre-sized! Just like him." - about the new M&M's for Shrek 2. *"I'll teach him nuts are your turf, Yellow!" - having Yellow act like the Voodoo doll. *"You think I'm an idiot?!" - to Joffery. Yellow *"So do you think Santa will like these red and green M&M's?" *"Uh, Santa?" *"So who's the other 2%?" *"He's looking at my peanut." *"Love hurts." *"I have to save Christmas!" *"You're hired!" *"Well, she seems alright, now." - meeting Dorothy Gale *"We'll start, Monday." *"This is terrible." *"That's a lot of chocolate. Must be under a magic spell." *"You're hired!" *"Crispy M&M's are back!" *"Yeah, tell me about it." *"I don't think he likes me." *"Uh, listen to who, Blue?" *"Try them all and vote for your favorite." *"I FOUND HIM! THE GRAY IMPOSTOR M&M's!! THAT MILLION BUCKS IS OURS!!!" *"Long ago, my great uncle Yellow set out to find our Tribal Ancestors. He's never seen again, now I followed his path." - Yellow telling us a story. Videos M&M's Airport M&M's - Love Hurts M&M's - Faint (1996, USA) Faint 2 A Very Yellow Sequel 90 M&M's - Green's Arrival Masterfoods - Easter Basket (1997, USA) M&M's Minis (1996) M&M's Minis - Monkey See (2000, USA) M&M's Minis "The Chase" (2003, USA) M&M’s Minis “The Chase” (2003 2004, USA) M&M's - Fix-Up the Mix-Up ''Weird Colors (2000, USA) M&M's - Thesaurus (2001, USA) M&M's - Trick or Treat (2001, USA) M&M's - Black and White (Australian) M&M's - Crispy Costume (2004, USA) M&M's - And You Were There (2004, USA) M&M's - Kiss Somebody M&M's - Red's Decision (2005, USA) M&M's - Red's Red Carpet Tips (2005, USA) M&M's - Pirates of the Carribean Dead Man's Chest Pub m&m's Transformers revenge of the fallen M&M's - Headless Horseman M&M's - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008, USA) M&M's - Checkout (2009, USA) M&M's Ice Cream Treats - Eyes Cream M&M's Election - Red M&M's Election - Yellow Red - English Yellow - English M&M's - Voodoo (2011, Australia) M&M's - Cherry (2011, USA) M&M's - Trailer (2013, USA) M&M's - Fans (2015, USA) M&M's - 75 Years (2016, USA) M&M's - Flavor Vote (2016, USA) M&M's X-Men Apocalypse - Rainy Day (2016, USA) M&M’S® Mall Bunny (ENG version) M&M's - Guardians (2017, USA) M&M's - Group Talk (2017, USA) M&M'S "Too Far" Bite-size Beats NEW JURASSIC WORLD M&M AD! M&M’S Flavor Vote – “Pampered” M&M’S Halloween – Ghosted Category:Weaklings Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Mascots Category:Incompetent Category:Food Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Redeemed Villains